collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Matthew Smallwood
Sir Matthew Smallwood aka "Logres" is a Reverend Author of the Lord Christ Jesus, and of our Father in Heaven. He operates the Brilliant Shining Outposts «Argive & Phoenix», and «The Quadrivium», and was previously an author at «Gornahoor» where-on he is a veteran of 133 posts in the following categories* under his pen name after Logres. He is also an Author at the new Web Portal of Cologero: The Bernard Option. Logres' latest pieces are Trivium II – Prism of the Artes Liberales, pub. ..., and «The Eighth Triumph of Hercules: the Anima (Mares of Diomedes)» pub. May 27th, 2018 Logres says about Argive & Phoenix: This "occasional" is dedicated to providing a home for Christians (and others) who are dissatisfied enough with their own spiritual and intellectual circumstances to want to change. But more than that, it is about finding pure Truth, yet speaking it in love. "All things may be lawful, but not all are profitable..." . What we need now are networks capable of generating and elevating the antique inquiry which made no distinction between the head and the heart, and which frankly aimed at educating both the mind and the soul, together. The Blog Roll, the permanent pages, the links, and the posts are all aimed toward the same target: arming the self-questioner with material which has been proven to develop the sinews of the brain and awaken the spark of the heart. The author's perspective is that of the "traditional" Western project : a union of classical antiquity with the novelty of the Faith delivered to the saints, continued on under challenging circumstances and singularities emerging from contact with other traditions and Science in the modern world. All who share this belief, this conviction, even this desire or inkling, are welcome here. Fate returns, and the music re-awakens. As the debris and smoke clears from the "collapse" and the "culture wars", opportunity emerges, and we shall see what has stood not just the test of time, but of chaos and anger. It is there that we shall build again...To that end, you will find here, in the armorium, as many weapons from Gondor as I can find and you can wield. Unknown or forgotten thinkers are particularly useful to us in these matters, and my thanks goes to Joel Dietz for sharpening what little iron I have in this direction. In fact, he forged some of it. Also many thanks to the writers and thinkers (such as Res Publica) who bravely attempt what others think is impossible. The right thing to do is often inefficient, un-politic, unpopular, and seemingly impossible. Let us carry on…the truth is out there, and will continue to be so. The Good will take care of itself. We are just wanting to stand in the circle of Light. This articles of Logres on Gornahoor.net are 2011-04-08 to 2015-08-22 # The Transformational Possibilities within Christianity # Titus Flavius Clemens and the Golden Chain # ... # Outline/Summary for Evola’s Revolt # ... The articles of Logres on Argive & Phoenix blog, from June 17, 2010 are # Wishing North America Better Times, Saturday, 16th of September, 2017. # Jesus is the Red Right Hand of God, September 15th, 2017. # ... # «The First, and Last Enemy: The Nemean Lion», June 29, 2010. # «Questions for the Church», June 27, 2010. # «Perennial Religion», 19th of June, 2010. # http://argivephoenix.blogspot.is/2010/06/blog-post.html Unnamed first Post, 17th of June, 2010. # ... The articles of The Quadrivium are # «The Sword of Damocles and the Progress of Man», 2019, July 6. # ... # «The Prism of the Trivium: Part I», 28th of September, 2017. # ... # «Restoration: Greater than Renaissance or Reformation, because it includes them», 9th of October 2013. # ... * Aleister Crowley, Ananda Coomaraswamy, Beatitudes, Boris Mouravieff, Catholicism Chivalry Christianity Civilization cosmology Counterrevolution Current Events Esoteric Catholicism Frithjof Schuon Gilbert Chesterton Gnosis Guido de Giorgio, Hermetism History Hyperborean Idealism Intelligent Design Joseph de Maistre Julius Evola Literature Magical Idealism Magick Metahistory Metaphysics Middle Ages Musings, New Right Nicolas Berdyaev Nietzsche Otto Weininger Paleoconservative Poetry Political Science Popular Culture Quotes Religion Rene Guenon Romanity Rudolf Steiner Russia, Sexuality Shakti Spirituality Tantra Tarot Tradition Utopia Valentin Tomberg Vladimir Solovyov Walter Scott Western Civilization Rhizomata Men; Intellectuals